Memories
by Baku babe
Summary: An AnzuYami fanfic, more information inside!


I'm so excited!

This is my second story for those who wonder.

It's a one-shot but if I'll get enough reviews for a sequel, maybe I'll do one, or at-least consider it.

This story is going to have both Yami and Anzu POV because they're both in different places.

Read the story and find out where!

Disclaimer: I don't own "My heart will go on" from the Titanic theme song.

"I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, do you need to remind me that every-time?"

Lawyers: "YES!"

Me: "Meanies!"

Lawyers: "We heard that!" start closing on the poor authoress

Bakura comes in

Bakura: Looks at the lawyers and me and then yells  
"What do you think you're doing to her?"

Lawyers: Turning around "Amm, trying to kill her?"

Bakura: "If you lay even one finger on her I will immediately  
cut it off! Do I make myself clear!"

Lawyers: Nod, and quickly run off

Me: Running to Bakura and hugging him "my hero!"

Bakura: Starts caressing my cheek and asks softly "are you okay?"

Me: "Yeah"

Bakura: "Good….starts shouting now start the story the readers are waiting!"

Me: "Alright, alright! Gees, you didn't have to shout." rubbing my ear

Bakura: "Grumbles Hey, you're the one who wanted Ryou."

Me: "Speaking of, where is he?"

Bakura: "As far as I know, last time I saw him he was getting in the shower (all Ryou-fangirls: drooling) (I like to put the sexy characters in the shower. Awww, I'm nutty )

Me: Tries to run to the shower

Bakura: "Not so fast beautiful" starts pulling me toward him by my collar

Me: Looking annoyed "what do you want?"

Bakura: pulling me closer until I can feel his breath on me "don't I deserve a kiss for saving you?"

Me: "Amm, I'll think about it and tell you my answer next time."

Bakura: Looking surprised "what! why next time! Why not now!"

Me: Pointing to readers

Bakura: "Oh, okay. So be it.smirks"

Me: "Why do I have a strange feeling?"

Enjoy your reading, and please review!

BTW: '0000'thinking, "0000"talking, 0000actions, 0000song words.

0000000000000000000000000000

Memories

Anzu's POV

Looking out the window of her bedroom in some hotel

'It has already been a year and a half since I last saw them.

I may be here in NY doing my favorite thing: dancing, but it's not the same without them…..without him.

I may be arriving in 2 days but I doubt they'll remember me.

I miss them all, but the one I really miss is the one who I left without saying goodbye…the one who didn't come to say goodbye……the one that I never wanted to say goodbye to.

And that is...Yami."

_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you, that is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on..._

Yami's POV

Laying on the bed, transfixed on the ceiling

'I can't believe Anzu is coming back in 2 days.

And I can't believe I didn't leave her with at-least a goodbye, why was I so scared when I needed to come out and say it?

Was I scared she may leave me forever?

And why didn't I tell her I…..loved her?

But it's probably too late now, I'm sure she found a better guy, one who deserves her……who can say to her, I love you.'

_Near, far wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on…_

Anzu's POV

"Oh,Yami. Why?

Why is it you keep yourself hidden away from me?

Are you afraid to tell me something?

I miss you, I wish I could finally see you.

These 2 days look like eternity."

'I'll have to speak with him as soon as I return to Domino.

I just hope he hadn't found someone else, but I doubt it, he's perfect.

What girl wouldn't want to be with him? sigh'

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go till we're one.  
Love was when I loved you one true time I hold to, in my life we'll always go on……_

000000000000000000000000

After 2 days…...the day of Anzu's return has finally arrived.

000000000000000000000000

Yami's POV

Waiting at the airport away from the others who have gone eating

'Oh, Anzu. It is a matter of minutes for your arrival, you don't know how much I miss you'

I need to see you again or I'll go crazy.

I need to see your beautiful ocean-blue eyes,

To smell your lilies perfume, and to feel and taste your strawberries lips on my own.

But if you'll return with someone else, then you will see no more of me.

I could not live knowing you're with someone else.

But if that will be your decision I'll respect it.'

000000000000000000000000

Just then we see people starting to enter from the gate.

Meanwhile still thinking, Yami does not pay attention until someone taps him from behind.

000000000000000000000000

_Near, far wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on……_

Yami's POV

Turns around quickly and stares at a beautiful girl, about his height, with chestnut-brown hair, and ocean-blue eyes.

"A..…..A……Anzu!"

Stares around hurriedly, looking for something

Anzu's POV

'I can't believe I'm finally here, after a year and a half, I'm finally here again.'

As Anzu finishes the checking she enters through the gate.

She looks around until she catches sight of the familiar multi-colored hair.

She runs to him quickly but forgetting what she wanted to say, starts slowing down until she reaches him, and when she does she slowly taps him on his shoulder.

She looks at him, he looks stunned.

Then she sees him looking around franticly.

'What is he doing?'

Normal POV

Yami sees the look on Anzu's face and turns to her

"Where is he?" he asks her in wonder as he turns back to her.

Anzu looks puzzled by that and asks "Where who is?"

Yami stares at her, "Your boyfriend, where is he?" Anzu flushes, "M……My boyfriend! Who said I had one?"

"Wait you want to say you don't have one?" Yami looks thrilled.

"N……No. I didn't find anyone I want yet, except one guy." Anzu answers and by now reminds a tomato with her blush.

At that Yami looks disappointed, "Oh, so……who is this guy? Do I know him?" 'If I can't have her at my side, at-least I'll make sure that he isn't using her or playing with her heart cause if he does…well let's just say I wouldn't want to be in his shoes.'

At that Anzu smiles, "Well you could say that…"

At that Yami decides to investigate further, "Oh, so you're sure you like him?"

"No……I KNOW I LOVE him." Anzu answers confidently.

Yami looks crushed, "Oh, well can I at-least meet him?"

Anzu sighs in sadness, "Yami, there's something I meant to tell you before I left." Yami also sighs and tells her, "I wanted to tell you something too, Anzu……starts closing the gape between them what I meant to say was……"

SV(someone's voice): "Hey Yami!"

Yami then turns around and sees all the others running toward him and Anzu so he whispers to Anzu, "We'll continue this later in a more privet place, ok?" Anzu nods her head in agreement.

All the others (except Yami and Anzu1) Hug Anzu and tell her their welcoming.

000000000000000000000000

After talking with Anzu in the game-shop everyone return home. Anzu stays a little longer to have the discussion with Yami.

She sits on Yugi's bed waiting for Yami2 until he finally shows.

000000000000000000000000

"Hey, sorry I'm late. It's just that Yugi wanted some help in his game and you know I can't refuse him, I care for him like the brother I never had. Anyway, that's not why we're here." He says with a smile and then turns serious.

"Yes, so? What did you want to talk about?" Anzu asks.

Yami walk over to the bed, sits next to her and looks up at the ceiling, "Well, what I wanted to say at the airport was that…I'm sorry I wasn't there to wish you far-well but……you see I……I was scared."

Anzu stares surprised at him, "You? Scared? But why? From what?" He then turns to stare at her and says "Well you see……" She waits for him to continue and when he doesn't she tells him thinking maybe it'll give him a bit of confidence, "Do go on Yami."

Yami feeling encouraged by her voice gets a second wind and continues, "Well….Anzu what I mean to say is.…I.…I love you and I thought I would never see you again, that's why I was scared, I thought if I told you and I'll lose you I won't be able to go on anymore….not without you at-least. But I guess I already lost you, you already like some guy."

Anzu stares at him open-mouthed but finally gets control over herself and hugs him, "Oh, Yami. You'll never lose me, don't you see? The guy I love is you. I never loved someone else, you're the only one I loved, and will love."

And as they look at each-other in the eyes they can see the love the other feels, and without knowing it they inch toward each-other and they're lips seal in a kiss.

_You're here there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay forever this way you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

000000000000000000000000

So? How was it? Do you want a sequel? You have any comments? And if you want a sequel have any ideas for it?

Review people! Review!

1 It consists of: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Ryou, Malik, Ishizu/Isis, and Serenity.

2 Yugi is downstairs playing with his grand-father while Yami talks with Anzu.


End file.
